Sweet Face
by Masi Oka
Summary: Will a Vacation in Vancouver change her life forever? Or Just Be Another Summer romance where someone ends up heartbroken in the end? Will she stop listening to the lies and deceit, and see what Jackson can really give her? Twilight cast story.
1. Starbucks

Sorry if some of the things in the story aren't too accurate. I'm just going with my imagination, since I've never been to Canada. And this is just how I view Jackson in my head, he seems like a very chill relaxed guy, and that's what I'm hoping to get in the story =] Also the story takes place during the filming of Twilight =]

And I know it says R but for now it's not, but later on in the story it will be.

For those of us girlies who like a little bit of Jackson Rathbone =]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, or anything relating to the is all just my imagination =p

This is also my first story so reviews would be appreciated =]

Now on to the story.

**Chapter 1**

**Starbucks **

"Yum can't wait to get my hands on some coffee..." I smiled, as my friend and I walked down the street.

"Seriously Zee, you have a problem with Starbucks and shopping..." my friend Lizz teased me. I couldn't help but laugh and roll my eyes at her statement.

"Whatever, you're telling me you're not going to get anything?" She shook her head, and I just said, "Alright well if you want you can go wait for me somewhere, while I go get my coffee..."

She nodded and I walked into Starbucks to get my daily caffeine. Lizz and I always joked around like that. Sometimes people didn't know when to take us seriously, but we both knew when and when not too. Well most of the time we did, the rest of the time we were just as confused as anyone towards each others sarcasm.

I ordered what I normally ordered which was a Caramel Frappucino. Now you're probably wondering where I'm at and why? Ok, so we both just graduated from High School, and decided to take a little road trip. Being that I've never been to Canada, and she has we decided to take a little road trip up here from the sunny state of Arizona. And I always wanted to go out of the country so to say, so we thought this was the closest we could get, without going to Mexico where we both had been plenty of times.

As I waited for my drink I couldn't help but feel someone looking at me. I mean I always feel like that sometimes, like someone's just eyeing me. I'm a usually paranoid person if you haven't noticed by now. I may not show it, but my mind is sure thinking it. But the person I saw looking back at me was someone I truly wouldn't expect would be glancing over at me. He looked familiar but I couldn't really put my finger on it.

I gave him a small smile, which I had no idea where that burst of confidence had come from, before hearing my name called out for my order. I looked back at him for a moment and felt that little burst of confidence again as I gave him a smile before walking out to find my friend.

"What's with the smile?" my friend greeted me, she was sitting down in a bench next to the coffee shop.

"Nothing..." I smiled, as I took a sip of my coffee. Feeling the caffeine rush through my body. Exactly what I need for this long day.

"Yeah, cause normal people walk out of Starbucks with big grins on their faces..."

"Well, it is Starbucks coffee, Lizz and it does have caffeine..." I stated the obvious.

She rolled her eyes and laughed as we walked.

"But really why the smile?" she cocked an eyebrow.

I shrugged with that same grin coming back on my face and said, "Just some guy I saw looking at me in there, so I just smiled at him, and he smiled back..."

Lizz smirked and said, "What he look like? Was he cute?"

I nodded and said, "He had wavy like curly hair that was blond, and just a really cute face..." that was really all I could say about the guy, I didn't really know what else."I mean he had a good sense of style too..." I added. She nodded in response and said,

"Too bad you didn't get a number..." I nodded in agreement as we headed to go sight seeing around town.

**-Jackson's POV-**

I was waiting for Kellan to get back from getting his coffee. I was already sitting down at one of the tables with mine. While I waited I saw a girl that caught my eyes from outside the window as she walked in. I couldn't help but glance over at her. She was pretty cute layered auburn hair, and a pretty relaxed style to her. She was wearing some normal skinny jeans with some black cowboy like boots and just a gray off the shoulder shirt. Hmm you don't see much of that here in Vancouver? Well I haven't ever since I came out here, wonder if she's from here?

She finally noticed me looking at her and she gave me a pretty smile, I returned it back as she sort of looked me over for a second. She had a sweet yet innocent looking face that I couldn't help but be drawn to. I was about to get up and maybe introduce myself but was rudely interrupted by guess who?

"Alright, ready to go?" Kellan's big frame blocked my view of her. I tried to look past him, and he looked back a bit surprised,

"What?" I saw the girls figure disappear outside and shook my head in disappointment,

"Nothing man..." I chuckled softly. "Nothing..." There goes my chance; she probably thinks I'm a creep for staring at her so much. And now I probably won't see her ever again.

Kellan cocked an eyebrow at me, and said, "Alright..." As we both headed back outside and to the set where we would be needed to film.


	2. Open Mic Night

Okay this chapter the beginning is more to get to know Zee, that's why there's a bit of commentary from her past. Like the whole concert thing =] Also the italicized, the first part is Lizz talking all the other parts are lyrics from Rob Pattinson's song "Never Think" Just so you guys don't get confused =]

And the last italicized one is of coarse a text message =]

Now on to the story :D

**Chapter 2**

**Open Mic Night**

"Where to go, where to go..." Lizz mumbled, as I got ready in our hotel room. We still had to go to dinner, and being that we had no idea where anything was we had no clue where to go.

"Maybe there's something in those brochures we got in the lobby?" I asked, as I finished up with my make-up. Lizz looked through them and after a few minutes we didn't find anything that was tempting us to go and eat.

"I think our best bet would be to just walk around and find a place?" I shrugged as I got my purse. Lizz nodded in agreement and said,

"Sometimes that's the best way to find food..." she teased with a grin, as we walked out of the hotel room and to the elevator.

"Knowing us we'll probably run into some creeps or something..." I said as we walked down the street. We always in some way ended up in awkward situations, more like me than her. And I always had that in the back of my head when I went out. I remember when I was younger I had gone to one of those big concert festival type things, and some older creepy guy started 'talking' to me. I'm just glad once he asked how old I was he had walked away, because the way he was calling me beautiful and everything wasn't appropriate.

Lizz rolled her eyes at my comment as we walked,

"How about this place?" she asked as we found a small bar type restaurant.

I nodded as I read one of the signs outside, looked like they had open mic or something like that tonight.

"Looks like a cool place..." I said as we walked in. The place wasn't that well lit, but I think that's what they were going for. Which made it all that more comfortable for me. Yeah, I know shy much?

We found a place to sit at, and ordered some drinks, before placing an order. I glanced around, the place was pretty packed for being so small, I wonder why? And it wasn't like I could make out the faces with all the dim lights and body heat. I slipped my jacket off, as I tried to choose something to eat.

**-Jackson's POV-**

The cast and I, we had all decided to come out to one of the small bars/restaurants that held open mic, just to hang out and maybe play. Well Rob was going to play; I didn't feel like playing since my band mates weren't out here yet.

"I'm up..." Rob smiled with a nervous chuckle as he got up. I gave him a pat on the back for support as he walked up with his guitar. I glanced around the room, half of me wondering if that girl would be here tonight. I knew it was pathetic in my part to think that she would be here, but hey a man can be hopeful can't he?

I heard Rob tuning his guitar before he started on his first chords, the first minute or so just him playing. From the corner of my eyes I could see people walk in, I couldn't help but look over every now and again.

_"How about we sit over here..."_

I heard a girls voice say quite near the table we we're sitting at. I glanced over and couldn't believe I saw the same girl, I had seen earlier today. Again she was wearing those infamous black cowboy boots; I really am beginning to think she's a southwestern girl. I grinned to myself before turning around; Ashley saw me smile and cocked an eyebrow. I just shook my head at her as Rob started to sing.

_Never think_

_What's in your heart?_

_What's in our home?_

_That's all I want_

I really couldn't explain why I was grinning. Well, yeah I could. I found it quite funny that the same girl I had been thinking about all today on set was just a few feet away from me ordering dinner. I felt someone elbow me and looked over to see that it was Kellan; he had seen the two girls walk in. It looked like he was interested in talking to them, since they seemed to be alone. I moved forward as he spoke so I could hear him over the music.

_You'll learn to hate me_

_But you still call me baby_

_Oh Lord_

_Just call me by my name_

_And oh, save your soul_

_Save your soul_

_Before you're too far gone_

_Before nothing can be done_

"I say we go say hi?" he said to me, I could see a grin forming on his face. The typical Kellan grin, I looked over at the two again, the auburn girl was taking her coat off. While the one with the black hair was reading over the menu, and speaking with the girl in front of her. I was about to say no, as I felt my heart start to pound and I was getting nervous, but than decided against my gut feeling. I mean what did I have to lose? Nothing.

_I'll try to decide when_

_Shall I win?_

_I ain't got no fight in me_

_In this whole damn world_

_To tell you to hold off_

_But you still hold on_

_It's the one thing that I know_

I finally nodded and we told the rest we'd be back in a few minutes, as we got up to walk across to the table where the two girls were sitting. We waited for the waiter to take their orders before introducing ourselves.

**-Zee's POV-**

I hadn't noticed the waiter walk over; my mind seemed to be off in its own world. I really couldn't focus on anything especially the song that some guy was playing up in the front of the room. So it wasn't a surprise that when I heard Lizz greet someone, I wasn't aware of who it was until he sat next to me in the booth. I looked over and my eyes widened as I saw the guy from the coffee shop from earlier today. He gave me a charming smile, which made me feel butterflies in my stomach. Something I hadn't felt for almost a year.

"Thought we'd introduce ourselves, since you ladies seemed to be here all alone..." one of the guys said, as he sat next to Lizz. I could see her cheeks getting all rosy. I smiled and the guy next to me said,

"I was going to introduce myself to you this morning when I saw you at Starbucks, but right when I got up you had walked out..." he smiled over at me. I nodded not really knowing what to say, I was at a loss for words. That was mostly how I always got when I spoke with guys.

_Once I put my coat on_

_I'm coming out of this all wrong_

_She's standing outside holding me_

_She's saying oh please_

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love_

"I'm Jackson by the way..." he smiled giving me his hand to shake as he introduced himself. I felt my cheeks get a bit hot and said,

"I'm Zee, nice to meet you..." I managed to say without stuttering.

"I'm Kellan..." the bigger guy introduced himself to Lizz and I. Lizz had already introduced herself to them when I was spacing out.

"You guys from around here or what?" Kellan asked us.

We shook our heads and Lizz replied,

"Nah we're from Arizona actually..." she smiled.

I could see Jackson grinning and he said,

"That explains the cowboy boots?" he teased me.

I blushed and said, "It's a good fashion statement..." I smiled.

Kellan chuckled and said, "Oh I agree..." he joked, we all laughed at how funny that sounded coming from such a big guy.

"What are you two doing in Vancouver..?" Jackson asked us. I was playing with the straw in my drink now.

"Road trip," I answered with a smile, leaving out the part about graduation. He seemed to be a little bit older than me, and I didn't want to say how old I was. Wait am I actually thinking I have a chance with this guy? I think I' am...

**-Jackson's POV-**

We spoke with the girls until the waiter came back with their food. Turned out that they were in Vancouver on a road trip/vacation. I really liked Zee, I mean I know I barely met her, but she had this air of just going with the flow so to say. That I really admired. We, well more like Kellan told them why we were here, and he even invited them to go on set while they were still in Vancouver. I could tell he was liking the girl he was sitting next to. And I'm guessing she was too, because every time he glanced over at her she would blush a little.

_Girl save your soul_

_Save your soul_

_Before you're too far gone_

_And before nothing can be done_

I could tell Zee was shy; by the way she kept playing with her straw and drink. It was kind of cute, especially since most of the girls I knew, or met weren't like that. Talking with her, felt like I was normal. I wasn't 'Jasper Hale' or 'Jasper Cullen' like I was beginning to be known as of late, because of Twilight. I was just a normal guy at a restaurant talking to a girl, which I thought was pretty cute.

There food came by and that was our cue to leave, and let them eat. I saw Kellan exchange phone numbers with Lizz, so I decided to do the same with Zee. She had her phone on the table, so I decided to do something I hadn't done since probably High School.

_'Cause without me_

_You got it all_

_So hold on_

_Without me you got it all_

_So hold on_

"That's a pretty cool phone..." I said as I looked at it. She nodded with a smile, and said,

"Thanks..." again that cute innocent look on her face that just touched my heart. I handed it back to her and said,

"I put my number in it by the way..." with a wink. I was usually not like this around girls, I mean I wasn't as forward like Kellan was, but I wasn't so shy either. But with this girl I couldn't help but feel just a little bit shy.

She looked a bit confused at first and asked,

"Do you want mine...?" I smiled glad that it had worked and said,

"Yeah, sure. That way we can keep in touch and what not..." I handed her my blackberry as she put her number in.

_Without me you got it all_

_Without me you got it all_

_So hold on_

_Without me you got it all_

_So hold on_

I saw Kellan get up from the table and I did as well.

"Well Zee, it was nice meeting you." I smiled, before giving her a hug as I got up.

_Without me you got it all_

_So hold on_

_Hold on_

"Hopefully I'll hear from you soon or vice versa..." I smiled before letting the two enjoy there dinner, and I walked back to my table with Kellan.

**-Zee's POV-**

I really couldn't believe what had just happened. My heart was still beating fast and I could feel my cheeks flush and get hot. I moved my food around after taking one bite, the hunger I had felt earlier had diminished with the events that had just happened.

"So was that the coffee guy?" Lizz asked me, as she ate. I nodded; she was almost done with her food. I called the waiter over and asked him for a box. I really couldn't eat, my stomach was filled with butterflies and it felt like everything that went down my throat would just come right back up.

"Not hungry?" she asked me. I shook my head and said,

"More like my body doesn't let me consume food at the moment..." I said with a small chuckle as I took a sip of my drink. I put my food in the box as Lizz got up to leave. I slipped my coat back on as I looked over at Jackson and saw him looking at me. I smiled at him and he gave me a smile back with a wink. I waved before I left with Lizz. Once outside I felt my phone buzz in my purse, when I took it out I saw a new text from Jackson.

It was nice meeting you Zee (: Hope to see you sooner than later. I smiled as I wrote back to him and Lizz said,

"At least you got a number this time..." I nodded and she added, "Both of us..."

I smiled when I saw a goofy grin form on her face. But I had to agree, I'm glad I got his number. I'm glad we both did.

I felt my stomach growl with hunger and said,

"I guess I'm hungry now..." with a chuckle as we walked back to the hotel.


End file.
